


Seriously

by IvanW



Series: Five Plus One Stories [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Getting Together, IncredulousKirk, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Five times Kirk says "Seriously" and one time Spock says it.





	Seriously

 

1

“Seriously?”

Jim stared at Spock, who stood at his station on the bridge. Because sure, there was nothing unusual about _that_. Except he absolutely should not be there.

 _Right Now_.

Spock stiffened and straightened up from leaning over his viewer. But he did not turn around.

Jim’s gaze narrowed, and he shot a glance at Uhura, who shrugged at him. So, basically no help at all. When next he glanced at Sulu and Chekov, they were looking straight ahead at the bridge screen, even though it had not changed for hours.

Giving an irritated snort, Jim marched over to Spock, his hands resting on his hips. He waited for Spock to turn. Nothing.

Jim cleared his throat.

Spock finally looked his way. “Are you ill, Captain?”

“ _Seriously_?” Jim was aware he was repeating himself. “Am I ill? Commander.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mister Spock, you were in the medbay. Can you explain what you’re doing?”

“I was examining the planet—”

“No.”

“Captain?”

“Did Bones release you?”

Spock nodded.

“Oh? You aren’t lying, are you, Spock?”

“Vulcans do not lie.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard that.” Jim smiled. Leaned against the console. The picture of relaxation. Spock’s cheeks turned green. “Did he release you for duty?”

“Not exactly.”

“ _Not exactly_.”

“Not at all, Captain,” Spock admitted.

Jim nodded. Smile widened. “ _Not at all._ ”

“But you knew that, Captain.”

“Indeed, I did, Mister Spock. Chekov, relieve Commander Spock. And, Spock, you are relieved. To your quarters.”

“Captain—”

“Unless you would prefer to be returned to the medbay.”

“No, sir.”

“Dismissed, Mister Spock. I believe we will see you back on the bridge in forty-eight hours.”

Spock opened his mouth. Jim raised his eyebrows. Spock closed it and went to the turbolift. Uhura followed him in and it closed.

Jim shook his head, sighed, and went to his chair.

****

2

“Seriously?”

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Bones demanded. He stabbed at his salad as though it was the enemy, his face twisted in more of a snarl than usual.

Jim hid a smile. “Calm down, Bones. It’s just, well, you’ve-you’ve not had a date before.”

Bones didn’t say anything. Just stabbed more.

Spock came to their table in the mess holding a tray of food. He arched a brow at Jim, who shrugged, and gestured for Spock to sit.

“Hey, Spock, Bones has a date.”

Bones looked up, and glared at Spock. “If you say ‘seriously’ I may stab you.”

“I would not dream of it, doctor.” Spock exchanged a look with Jim. “Though I would express a certain amount of surprise.”

“You don’t think I’m worthy of someone’s romantic interest?”

“ _Seriously_?”

“Jim—”

“It just slipped out, Bones, I swear.” Jim reached over and patted his friend’s hand. “Of course you are.”

“Don’t patronize me, kid.”

“I’m not. I just…it’s not that no one would. You’re just…you never—”

“We are pleased you have the opportunity to socialize, doctor. You do not take a lot of time for yourself.”

Jim glanced at Spock in surprise.

Bones’ expression softened slightly. “Well. That’s true. But I…I wanted this.”

Jim bit back the urge to say seriously. Because really. Spock said the right thing and he didn’t?

He shook his head. “Yeah? Good. Good, Bones.”

Bones rolled his eyes and pushed back from the table. “I’ve got work to do.”

****

3

“Oh, God,” Jim muttered, as he stopped long enough to catch his breath. If he got out of this, he was most definitely going to step up his time in the gym. The stitch in his side throbbed. He panted and bent over.

“Captain, we must keep going.”

“Seriously?”

“I am always serious.”

“I know but—”

Spock grabbed Jim’s arm as the planet’s lizard occupants appeared at the top of the hill. “We must go.”

“How did they catch up so fast?”

Jim started running, he pretty much had to, in order to keep up with Spock who was yanking him along. He reached for his communicator and just as he raised it to his mouth, it shook out of his hand and to the surface before. “Seriously?”

Spock ignored him, of course, as he’d always done. Well, often enough. He hauled Jim over a stream, or rather through, soaking them both to the waist. Then once on the other side, he started pulling Jim toward a rickety rope bridge. “Oh, come on. No way. Seriously?”

“Captain—”

Spock pulled him onto the bridge. It wobbled.

“Oh, fuck, Spock this thing is not going to hold us.”

“I have come to realize that.”

“We’re—”

The hum of the transporter was music to Jim’s ears.

Jim ran down off the transporter. “Scotty, I’m going to kiss you.”

Scotty grinned. “A promotion would be preferable.”

Jim laughed. Then yelled as Bones shoved a hypo into his neck.

****

4

“Seriously?”

Jim sank down heavily in his chair, staring at the comm screen in his quarters.

“I know how surprising this must be for you, honey.”

“No. No. I…yeah.” He rubbed his hand over his face. Then looked back at his mother. “It’s just. I thought after Frank—”

“That I’d never get married again?” His mother sighed. “Not everyone is Frank, Jim. Charles is nothing like him. And I love him. He loves me. We want to make a life together.”

“I know that not everyone’s like Frank,” he said, defensively.

“I’ll never live Frank down. I know that.”

“It’s not that. Seriously. I guess. I don’t know.” Jim forced his own feelings aside. Why couldn’t she find someone? Be with someone that made her happy? Not everyone had to be alone like him. He smiled. “Congratulations, Mom. I’m happy for you.”

She smiled back. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “Seriously.”

****

5

 

“Nyota ended our relationship four months ago,” Spock said quietly.

Jim eyed him over a drink at the bar on Risa. They were on shore leave. Spock hadn’t wanted to come. But Jim made him. For this anyway.

“Seriously?”

Spock very nearly sighed. Jim imagined he wanted to anyway. “Why would I ever jest about that?”

“Well, you wouldn’t. I know. It’s not really doubting you or anything. I just got in this habit of saying that. I got it from my mom, I guess.”

“You were not close to your mother, were you?”

“Sometimes yes and sometimes no. I still can’t believe she got married for the third time.”

Spock glanced at him. “You do not believe in marriage?”

“For other people, I guess.” Jim looked down into his drink.

“Not for yourself, Jim?”

Jim laughed. “Who would ever want to marry me, Spock? Seriously?” His laugh died, stuck in his throat. Besides, there was only one being he would ever want to marry and that was never going to happen. “I’m sorry about you and Uhura. I don’t know why I didn’t know about it.”

“I was unaware you did not know.” Spock shook his head. “She wanted a commitment I was unable to give to her. We’ve remained friends.”

“Not sure I could be friends with an ex. Too much, I don’t know, feelings and shit.”

Spock arched a brow at that. “Feelings and shit?”

Jim burst out laughing. “Seriously?”

****

+1

“Jim. Open your eyes.”

It was too hard. It hurt too much. Jim ignored the plea.

“Please. Jim. Please.”

He’d just sleep forever. It would just be so much easier. Then he’d no longer have to fight. Well, for anything.

“Jim.”

Spock.

“Yes. Jim. Listen to me. You must wake up. Take my hand.”

Let me go, Spock.

“No, Jim. No. Hold my hand. Take my hand and hold it. Come with me. Jim.”

Too hard. Too tired.

“I…I cannot make it without you.”

Huh?

“Jim. Jim. I am in love with you.”

Seriously?

“Jim, come back to me, and I will tell you. Please. Take my hand.”

Jim reached for the hand coming toward him. There was bright light behind him and then—

With a choking gasp, he opened his eyes, pain wracking his lungs, his body.

“My God,” he heard Bones yell. “He’s come around.”

He was lifted from a biobed, his face suddenly covered with an oxygen mask. Spock’s pale face swam in front of him. He was holding Jim’s hand like his life depended on it. Jim thought maybe it did. For both of them.

As Bones stabilized him, Jim pushed the mask away from his face and studied Spock’s face. His heart was pounding but not with pain.

“Spock? Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Jim smiled. Bones was still fussing at him. But Jim didn’t care.

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff


End file.
